


Интернет в Лас Ночес

by Lindocruz



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindocruz/pseuds/Lindocruz
Summary: Арранкары овладели техникой(ноутбуки, планшетники, электронные книги и т.д.). Проще говоря "Интернет в ЛН". Кстати, может казаться, что это кусок, вырванный откуда-то. Наверное это потому, что временной отрезок этой ситуации приходится на момент 145 серии, когда Ичиго и кусок Ко бежали в Лас Ночес)





	Интернет в Лас Ночес

\- Тесла, гад, онлайн, - усмехнулся брюнет, зайдя на страничку ВК своего франсьона. - Хоть бы отписался на стене...  
\- Нойтора, выключи телефон, - послышался голос Айзена неподалёку.  
\- Не могу, - ответил Джируга не отрываясь от мобильного. - Тесла новую главу Berserk'а залил.  
Перед Квинтой появилась чашка с чаем, содержимое которой расплескалось, чуть не задев телефон.  
\- Эй! - вскрикнул Нойтора, отстранившись от жидкости. - Тише будьте! Я ж дочитаю и выйду! Наверное... - добавил он тише.  
\- Ладно, - поняв, что против лома нет приёма, а против скорпионистого Квинты тем более, Айзен сел за стол и начал вести пафосные речи, в которых упоминалось что-то о риока и том, что бабу скоро заберут. Или не заберут. Нойтору куда более сильнее привлекала кровавая сцена в манге.  
\- ...Куросаки Ичиго направился в...  
Нойтора громко отхлебнул из кружки и, сплюнув чай, резко поставил её обратно на стол.  
\- У меня чай остыл, я щас приду, окей, да? - сказал Нойтора и, взяв кружку и телефон, скрылся на кухне, провожаемый ошалелыми взглядами Эспады.  
Через несколько минут Квинта вернулся не менее шумно. Резко поставил кружку на стол и плюхнулся в кресло.  
\- Животное, - сказал Заэль.  
\- А сам-то, - хмыкнул Нойтора, и пару секунд промолчав добавил: - В агенте сидишь вообще.  
Гранц хотел было свалить на фракцию, но тут у него в хакама завибрировал телефон.  
"Придурок ;-Р" - прочитал Гранц, в открытую достав телефон из хакама.  
"Я хотябы не маюсь фигнёй" - ответил Заэль Аппоро.  
"ой не гони"  
"Ты пробелы ставишь!"  
\- Если вы не прекратите маяться всем этим или хотя бы так, чтобы я этого не видел и не слышал, - начал Айзен. - То я изыму у вас всю технику.  
Улькиорра чуть не выронил планшетник, Гриммджоу прикрыл ноутбук, Халлибел спрятала под стол электронную книгу. Старк проснулся. И только Нойтора с Заэлем продолжили свою гневную переписку.  
\- Ладно, - вздохнул Айзен, удостоверившись, что этих двоих утихомирить не получится, но слава Богу(не ему), хоть молчат. - Продолжим.  
От взгляда Ичимару не ускользнуло то, как облегченно выдохнула Эспада и снова достала технику. Присмотревшись, Гин заметил наушники у Кватры и Сексты. Подойдя ближе, ради интереса, он заглянул в ноутбук Гриммджоу. Джагерджак сидел в одной из популярных MMORPG, переписываясь с кем-то в чате.  
Хмыкнув, Гин подошёл к Улькиорре и заглянул в планшетник. Брюнет сидел в Youtube и, судя по заголовку, завис на канале "This is Хорошо". Ичимару одел свободный наушник и услышав "Вообще этот парень орет, как наши соседи, когда мы выпуски ночью снимаем"*, улыбнулся(он прекращал...о.о) и прошептал Улькиорре на ухо:  
\- Проект "Коза" нравится мне бо~ольше...  
Улькиорра снова чуть не выронил планшетник. Айзен сделал вид, что ничего не было.  
\- Нихрена! - подал голос Джагерджак. - +100500 лучше.  
Нойтора как-то неопределённо кивнул, отвечая на сообщение Заэля, сверлящего его недобрым взглядом.  
В этот момент Айзен пожалел, что разрешил Гину ознакомить арранкар с техникой.

* This is Хорошо - АДвокат! ;O~

**Author's Note:**

> 06.12.20


End file.
